All The Things You Hold So Dear
by Courtney-chan
Summary: Alternate reality. Alternate pairings. Miaka is sold by her family... to Nakago?! Awfulness ensues, but at least she gets to be saved by Tasuki... or not! LEkka Shien! I majorly MAJORLY revised some of the plot.
1. Default Chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi and it's characters weren't created by yours truly...  
Standard disclaimers apply!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
::...:: Denotes thought  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
All the Things You Hold So Dear  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
.1.  
  
  
  
  
Nakago stared blankly into the rose-colored horizon. "Is the girl here?"  
  
"Yes, my lord," came the manservant's humble reply. "Her father agrees to all of the terms   
and conditions."   
  
::As if he had a choice.:: The daimyo raised a hand. "Very well then. See to it that she is   
bathed and dressed." He eyed the male purposefully. "I want her ready for me in the next   
hour."   
  
The footsteps faded into the dojo. Nakago crossed his legs before turning his attentions to   
the thin film of substance on his drink. It was a beautiful cup, and the tea had probably been  
lovely 6 hours ago when Soi had first made it. She had been worried... lonely perhaps, but  
that was the least of his concerns. ::There have been more rebellions:: Yes. He could   
feel the tides shifting. He could sense that his time was near. ::The throne is near.:: It  
was all a matter of maneuvering.   
  
*********  
  
::So this is where he lives.:: The girl walked slowly as if in a trance. The room enchanted   
her... Made her lose herself in its rich walls, rugs, and tapestries. ::Kirei...:: she thought  
before her eyes landed on a large western canopy bed. She couldn't help but touch a hand to   
the red satin sheets as she rested her bundle on its softness. ::I guess I should unpack.::  
Her heartbeat slowed as she felt the course fabric of her sac. She exhaled as a wisp of  
red hair brushed against her sweaty forehead. She had been traveling all day and the  
grumble of her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten since morning. ::Morning.:: She   
froze as the memories replayed themselves in her mind. ::You'll never see your family again.::  
  
"Yuuki Miaka."   
  
She turned to the voice calling from the door. "What is it?"  
  
"Follow me. You must be prepared for Lord Nakago."  
  
*********  
  
The two men stood in their palace chamber. They hardly noticed the dry breeze that came in  
through the open window.  
  
"What's his next target?"  
  
"Who knows." Hotohori ran elegant fingers through his hair ::The sun's about to set.::  
  
The younger man sighed "I know he's collecting old debts from lords and shoguns but I can't  
imagine why he needs the money... as if he isn't wealthy enough."  
  
His long hair swung gracefully as he turned his head. "Nakago's most likely beefing up   
his military..."   
  
Tamahome's eyes darkened. "For what?"  
  
"His attack on the empress."  
  
The younger man froze in disbelief. "You're kidding me."  
  
Hotohori stood calmly. "They've already kidnapped her daughter."  
  
"Princess Yui..."   
  
*********  
  
He led her through a few corridors before stopping at two massive sliding doors. "These   
are Lord Nakago's chambers. You are only to go here when summoned."   
  
The noise of the wood with the rattling paper was hollow and almost eerie. Miaka's heart   
quickened when the doors finally eased open revealing a handsome and half-naked Nakago.  
Just as her eyes registered the man, she felt herself being nudged into the room. The force  
of the servant's arm made her stumble forwards, her legs moving with quick jerky motions.   
  
Nakago watched her every step... Memorized every curve through her thin yukata...  
Noted the quiet blush that crept across her face. ::So tense...:: He couldn't help but grin   
upon seeing the effect that his gaze had on the girl. "Leave us."  
  
With that, the door slid shut leaving Miaka all alone with her dashing blonde master.  
  
  
She was at a loss for words. She could hear nothing but the thump of her pulse... Feel   
nothing but the heat of his eyes... See nothing but the blurry outline of his masculine  
physique through her periphery. ::This man is father's boss.::   
  
"Come here."  
  
His voice seemed to have no distinct origin. It was strong, omnipresent, and echoing from all  
parts of the room. She paused before walking slowly to the foot of his western-style bed.  
  
::It's time already.:: Grabbing one of her small hands, he laid her onto the bed. Towering   
over her, he touched a hand to her red mane. "Do you know why you're here?"  
  
"Yes." She answered, remaining still as his hand moved from her bangs, across her browbone, to   
her cheek, and finally to the bottom of her chin. The sensation of his eyes, fingers, and skin   
paralyzed her.   
  
::She resembles her father:: He thought as she trembled beneath him. Preparing to taste her   
half-parted lips, he slowly lowered himself onto her. "Your father says you are a virgin."  
He stopped when his lower lip brushed against her upper one. "I shall see for myself."  
  
Miaka's eyes were still open when simultaneously the breath, lips, and hair touched various   
parts of her face. She wasn't sure when the lips had begun to cover hers or when the soft  
blonde hair tickled her left cheek... she wasn't even sure whether the exchange was passionate  
or violent; but, she knew that she could not fight... even if she wanted to.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
To Be Continued  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
NOTES:  
  
1. This fic takes place in a Japan-like place sometime in the past when emperors and   
empresses existed and it was okay to sell your daughters in exchange for cash  
and/or favors... its my little world.  
  
2. This is just the beginnings I will not be using all of the characters of FY in this   
fic... Jut my favorites ^.~ 


	2. Chapter 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi and it's characters weren't created by yours truly...  
Standard disclaimers apply!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
::...:: Denotes thought  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
All the Things You Hold So Dear  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
.2.  
  
  
  
  
Morning light. She opened her eyes slowly. ::Where am I?:: The room seemed to be moving.  
Her vision was so blurred and the light of the sun so brilliant.   
  
"Tasuki, our princess is awake!"   
  
The voice was loud. ::Who is that?:: She braced herself against the wall behind her.  
"Who are you? Where am I?"   
  
The boy chuckled causing the girl to flinch involuntarily. "You don't need to know who I am.  
Just know that you are being summoned by Lord Nakago."  
  
At that the princess gasped. ::Nakago did this...::   
  
He continued. "You'd do best to shut your mouth and go back to sleep."  
  
"Suboshi!" Came Tasuki's voice from across the 'room.'   
  
Yui turned her head to find the other man approaching, orange-hair shining with the sun's   
rays.  
  
"Don't be so disrespectful... I mean, she's still a princess after all."  
  
*********  
  
His heartbeat had slowed considerably though their breathing was synchronized. Miaka's  
head rested sleepily against her captor's chest while his fingers mingled possessively  
in her silky red hair.  
  
::Interesting...:: His orgasms had been powerful. Never before had he gained so much   
pleasure from having sex. ::Not even with Soi...:: He grinned as he silently thanked  
her father for his good judgment. "Sleep."  
  
Miaka could barely hear his voice but she nodded. Her head was spinning as she tried to   
recover from all the sensations their night and morning together had aroused. ::Is this the  
way it will be... From now on...:: Her thoughts drifted off as his warmth radiated from under  
her.   
  
  
*********  
  
::We're here already?:: The carriage still bounced slightly though the horses had stopped  
mmoving. Suboshi yawned before addressing Tasuki. "I'll go get Nakago." He then motioned  
to the bound girl. "You should take her to the office.  
  
Tasuki sighed before turning to the girl. "So princess, are you coming out or will I have to   
drag you?"   
  
She sat unmoved save the erratic heaving of her chest.  
  
Upon hearing no response, Tasuki tossed the girl over his shoulder. "I guess i'll have to   
drag ya."  
  
*********  
  
::What's this strange chi?:: The boy paused in front of the door. "Lord Nakago, may I enter?"  
  
"Come in."  
  
Suboshi parted the wooden doors, shocked at what was being seen by his eyes. ::Who is this   
girl... What were they doing?:: He blushed.  
  
"Suboshi, were you and Tasuki successful."  
  
He swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth. "Y-yes Nakago. Tasuki and the princess  
are in the office."  
  
"I'll be right there." He nudged the sleeping girl. "You should go to your room." He handed   
her a robe that she gingerly slipped on. She was unaware of Suboshi's presence until she  
passed him on her way out.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
To Be Continued  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
NOTES:  
  
1. This is a really short chapter because I got impatient... Next chapter will be longer  
and better... I promise  
  
Ja!  
  
~Courtney-chan 


	3. chapter 3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi and it's characters weren't created by yours truly...  
Standard disclaimers apply!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
::...:: Denotes thought  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
All the Things You Hold So Dear  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
.3.  
  
  
  
  
Hotohori stepped in front of the younger man. "I'll go Lord Taitsu."  
  
Tamahome furrowed his eyebrows. "I must save Yui... If anything happens to her... If  
anything happens to her." He paused to stifle the tears. "Please."  
  
The throne room was still. All eyes were on the empress as she studied the two men. ::So   
loyal...:: "Tamahome, you will stay here. Hotohori, you shall go."  
  
********  
  
"Why won't you eat?" Suboshi's face was furious as he thrust the spoon forward.  
  
Yui held her ground. "No! I'd rather starve than be ransomed by Nakago."  
  
His eyebrow jumped. "Ransomed? Are you kidding me?"  
  
The princess panicked. "Isn't that what he's gonna do? Why else would he bring me here?"  
  
The boy grinned.   
  
She hadn't the strength to mask her outrage. "Why are you smiling like that?" ::Damn you.::  
  
He rested the bowl in front of her. "Nakago-sama has better plans for you."  
  
*********  
  
"Doesn't it feel good?" Nuriko outstretched her hands into the breeze.  
  
Miaka nodded. "There is nice weather in this region."  
  
Tasuki sighed as the voices carried to his ears. He hadn't slept in two days and it was  
beggining to wear on his health. ::I need some rest before I go back home.::   
  
Miaka smiled as Nuriko handed her a large watering can. "Everything is so beautiful around  
here..." She turned to the older girl. "Lord Nakago owns all of this?"   
  
Nuriko nodded. "He won some, ransomed some... but its all his." She stopped abruptly,   
studying the orange-haired man who had decided to "camp" in the middle of Nakago's   
private gardens. "Who are you?"  
  
  
Tasuki glanced at them casually, finally noticing the strange purple and red-headed girls.   
"Who are you?"   
  
Nuriko folded her arms across her shoulders. "I'm a servant to lord Nakago. I take care of   
the garden that you've decided to sleep on."  
  
He released another sigh before raising up from his reclining position. "Well, I'm a  
guest and your boss said I can sleep wherever the hell I want without being disturbed."   
Tasuki glanced at the other girl. "Are you a maid too?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm Miaka."  
  
His posture crumbled into the soft blanket spread over the green grass. "Miaka is it. Well,   
piss off." He closed his eyes again as the girls walked by.   
  
*********  
  
::This is the way it should be.:: Soi felt a rush of breeze as she prepared Nakago's tea.  
::Love?:: Her hands searched for the porcelain teacup that he seemed to love. ::Love?:: Her   
eyes strained to see through the abyss of china. ::Where is it?::   
  
She walked to the door, finding the purple-haired servant she wanted outside. She watched as   
the girl laughed and chatted with Miaka. Miaka. The new red-haired bimbo. ::Hate.::   
She pursed her lips before speaking. "Nuriko!!" ::where did you put Nakago-sama's cup?::   
"Nuriko! Get inside!"  
  
*********  
  
Miaka's ears perked up. "I think someone's calling you"  
  
Nuriko pouted. "I hope not, i'm on break."  
  
"NURIKO!" boomed Soi's voice.  
  
Tasuki covered his ears. ::Geez... so noisy.::   
  
Miaka frowned. "I think she's angry."  
  
Nuriko sweatdropped. ::You think?:: "Yes, Soi-san I'm coming!" She turned to the girl. "I   
guess I have to go."   
  
Miaka waved. "Don't worry about me. I still have some unpacking to do."  
  
Nuriko furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you know your way back?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine."  
  
Nuriko smiled. "Make yourself at home, okay!?" With that she rushed towards the dojo.  
  
  
She watched Nuriko's retreating form. ::She's so nice.:: When she had disappeared into the dark   
wood building, Miaka turned in the direction from which she came. "I guess I found a friend   
after all." She walked quickly, inhaling the warm breeze as she went. :: Such a nice day.::   
She closed her eyes as she slowed her pace, the sun beating down on her milky pale skin. Just   
when she opened her eyes, she could feel herself plummeting to the earth.  
  
Tasuki sat up as the girl collided with the grass covered earth. "Hey! Did you just trip over   
me?" He questioned in disbelief.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She stammered as she lifted herself off of the ground. I forgot you were  
there."   
  
He sweatdropped as she dusted herself off. ::Unbelieveable:: "You okay?"  
  
She masked her surprise as she nodded. "Yes." ::He's not upset.:: "I didn't mean to bother   
you again... um..."   
  
"Tasuki." He assisted.  
  
"Yes, Tasuki. I'll just go now." She smiled nervously.  
  
"Miaka is it?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You should keep your eyes open when you walk."   
  
She nodded as she moved away. "Yes. I'll remember that."   
  
*********  
  
Nakago glanced up from the paper. "This is the map. Now where is the data."  
  
Kouji handed him another scroll. "Right here. I've got weapon counts, soldier estimates  
in each province, dates of festivals, names of all the generals, and the lists goes on.  
See for yourself."  
  
He placed the papers inside his bureau. "I believe you."  
  
The scar-faced man sighed. "I gotta get laid or i'll kill someone."  
  
Nakago grinned. "You never change."  
  
Kouji cracked his fist. "Is there anything wrong with wanting a lady every once in a while?"  
  
"There is a girl here if you want."  
  
::For me?:: Kouji's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" He smiled as he read the calm in Nakago's  
face.  
  
Nakago rose from his seat. "I'll take you to her."  
  
*********  
  
"What's this doing here?!" Miaka pulled the necklace from her sac. It was silver with a jade   
stone dangling from the middle. Her eyes widened with recognition. "So... Mom gave this to me."   
As she proceeded to clasp the jewelry around her neck, the door rattled open. The noise caused   
her to drop the necklace. ::Who's there?:: She turned quickly. "Nakago-sama!" Embarassment   
replaced the fright on her face. "You scared me." Her heart began to race as he walked towards   
her. ::Does he want to...:: Her cheeks began to redden.   
  
He watched her pointedly. "I have a guest. Entertain him for me."  
  
Her red eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean."  
  
He eyed her evenly. "Do whatever he says."  
  
::What?:: She watched him as he left. When his foot landed on a particular spot a low  
crunch sounded from the floor. ::The necklace?:: Just then another man entered. She froze as   
she watched the long scar on his cheek.  
  
He walked towards her, unbuttoning his shirt as he spoke. "You. Why do you still have clothes   
on?"  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
To Be Continued  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
NOTES:  
  
1. Sorry about how slowly all of this is moving (grrrr... It can't be helped.)... Everything has to marinate...  
I'm soo tired too ^.^ 


	4. chapter 4

  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi and it's characters weren't created by yours truly...  
Standard disclaimers apply!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
::...:: Denotes thought  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
All the Things You Hold So Dear  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
.4.  
  
  
  
  
::What time is it?:: Tasuki rubbed his eyes before glancing at the dark skies. ::How long   
did I sleep?:: The moon beat its silvery light on the grass as he folded his blanket. "I  
gotta take a bath."  
  
*********  
  
Miaka soaked in the bathwater. The room was so huge, stretching onwards into the steam.  
::That man...:: The image of his scarred face resurfaced in her mind. ::He's still   
there...:: She had left when he was still sleeping. ::Sleep.:: She closed her eyes slowly.   
Her body was weak and aching from what went on only a few moments ago... Her mind was still  
shocked. ::How did it happen?... That's right Nakago said...:: Her eyes shot open.   
::Nakago said to...:: Her vision began to blur. ::Tears?:: She hadn't the strength... yet   
she sobbed and cried as her heart broke.  
  
***  
  
He entered the bathhouse, making his way to through the steam. As he approached the water,  
he noticed the outline of a person. ::Who?:: It was then that he heard it... the low and  
spasmodic moaning... the grief-induced bawl fed by short, quick breaths. "Hello? Is anyone  
there?"  
  
Miaka could hear the voice. ::Tasuki...:: She couldn't stop herself from crying and as he   
approached, the pain began to stab. ::please don't come... I don't want you to know.::  
  
Tasuki saw the head covered with red hair by the light of a sole candle. "Miaka?"  
  
::Don't come.:: She tried to mouth words as the footsteps came nearer and nearer, stopping  
only when he reached the water's edge. Her hands covered her face as she lowered her   
shoulders into the water.   
  
"That's Miaka isn't it." ::What's wrong?:: He gathered his thoughts before speaking again.   
"You... why are you crying like that?"   
  
"Go." She finally said though her hands had muffled the words.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
She uncovered her tear-streaked-face, hands floating down into the water. She closed her  
eyes before half-whispering "Leave me alone..."  
  
Tasuki flinched. "Hey..." He tightened his hold on his towel. ::Tell me what to do.::   
"Who did this?"  
  
She remained still as an all-consuming blackness seeped into her chest. Everything numbed all   
at once as his voice faded away.  
  
*********  
  
Morning. Suboshi rubbed his eyes as he walked through the halls. ::I'm so starving.:: He   
paused at the dining room entrance. "Tasuki, you're up!" He scratched his stomach before   
taking a seat near to the bandit. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
Tasuki's face was meditative. "I fell asleep outside."  
  
The younger boy reached for a plate. "That's understandable, the weather was really nice.--"  
  
"Suboshi..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Tasuki lowered his eyes. ::Maybe he knows.:: "Did anything happen last night."  
  
He scratched his head. "Let's see... Kouji came by..."  
  
A fang peered out of his lips as his expression brightened. "Really?"  
  
The blonde nodded. "Yep.. But he went back to the mountains this morning."  
  
::Figures...::  
  
The boy sat up suddenly. "Oh yes! There was an intruder last night!"  
  
Tasuki arched an eyebrow. "An intruder?"  
  
Suboshi nodded as he scooped some rice gruel onto his plate. "He tried to recapture Princess  
Yui." His words were tinged with laughter. "How foolish of him."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In the dungeon."  
  
::There's a dungeon in this dojo!?!?:: Tasuki masked his surprise. "Oh. Can you take me   
there later?::  
  
*********  
  
::I'm alive?:: Hotohori lay on the cold concrete in darkness. The freezing ground was   
strangely soothing to the lash-marks on his chest. ::Damn you!:: He flinched as he remembered  
the pain of Nakago's whip... The wounds on his back, chest, and arms were still  
tender. ::I failed...:: He tried to move but his muscles would not cooperate. ::If only I   
had my sword...::   
  
*********  
  
Morning. Miaka opened her eyes slowly. ::Where?:: She raised up slowly, noticing the small  
puddle of water surrounding her. ::Did I sleep here?:: She realized that she was naked under  
a fresh bathrobe.  
  
"You're awake?"  
  
The voice was familiar. ::He's here.:: Her eyes never left the floor as she propped herself  
onto her knees and elbows.  
  
Nakago continued. "Were you trying to kill yourself?"  
  
Miaka's head turned slowly to find his. She could see that his back was facing her though he   
was half-submerged in water. ::You don't care...::  
  
He could hear water dripping onto the floor. "Was it because of last night? Was my guest   
not gentle?"  
  
She bit her lip. ::What is he saying?:: Her eyebrows furrowed as she gazed at the muscles   
rippling over his back. "Why..."  
  
He opened his eyes as she struggled to continue.   
  
"Why did you--"  
  
Nakago stopped her. "Did I what?" His voice held its characteristic calmness. "Are you forgetting   
why you're here?"  
  
The air was so tense. "To work but--"  
  
"But what?" He was decidedly blunt. "I decide what work I want you to do. "  
  
Miaka lowered her head. ::So cold.:: "I thought you--"  
  
Nakago grinned. "Thought I what?"  
  
She clenched her fists. ::Thought you cared.:: "Nothing."  
  
Nakago closed his eyes. "Don't think. Just do what I say."  
  
A tear escaped from eyes.   
  
*********  
  
::Morning?:: Yui's throat was sore from the screaming. ::Hotohori?:: She heard nothing from the  
next cell. ::He lost so much blood....:: She shook her head. ::Its impossible.::   
He couldn't have died. ::Did he?:: She could see everything clearly. Yui remembered moaning  
as he passed out. She trembled as she noticed the crazed glint in Nakago's eyes as he thrashed  
the man's limp body. She thought he had died for sure under the wrath of his whip. ::What  
does he want?:: She gritted her teeth. :: Damn him!::   
  
**  
  
Tasuki glanced around. "Where is he Suboshi?"  
  
"This way."  
  
Yui lifted her eyes. "Who's there?"  
  
Suboshi sighed. "Can it Princess..."  
  
::Damn him too.:: She tightened her hold on the prison bars. "What do you want with me? Why   
am I here?"  
  
::How conceited:: "For your information, we're here to see your friend."  
  
::Hotohori?:: Her mind began to panic. "Leave him alone, haven't you people done enough."  
  
The two paused in front of the second cell.   
  
Tasuki studied the battered body. "Is this the man."  
  
Suboshi nodded. "I guess Nakago didn't hold back."  
  
::I can't believe he's still breathing.:: The orange haired boy spoke. "Hey.. someone should  
treat his wounds."  
  
The boy nodded. "Yeah... i'll ask Nuriko later... Say Princess, What's his name."  
  
::They're going to help him...:: Her heart softened a bit. "Hotohori. He's the brother of my  
fiance."   
  
::She's engaged.:: Suboshi shrugged. "He's a bloody mess now." With that Tasuki began to   
walk away. "Where are you going?"  
  
::Who knows...:: "Later Suboshi."  
  
*********  
  
She began to walk aimlessly, her bathrobe loosely tied shut. She wasn't even sure whether   
she had passed the dojo or not, but she didn't care. ::Nobody cares.::  
  
**  
  
::I need some air.:: Tasuki wandered past the limits of Nakago's property. There was an untamed  
field ahead overgrown with weeds and wild grass. He whistled carelessly before sensing someone   
ahead. ::Miaka?:: He look around before landing upon the figure of a girl. ::Miaka...::  
  
**  
  
As she made her way towards the tall grasses, she noticed rustling followed by a hollow,   
eerie rattling. ::Huh?::  
  
**  
  
He heard her scream. ::What?:: It happened so quickly... He saw her fall backwards then   
noticed the snake that had attached itself to her leg. ::Miaka!:: He instinctually  
ran towards her... his legs and lips moving by themselves...   
  
The girl barely hit the ground when Tasuki's incantation caused a dagger to materialize in the   
snake's skull. At that moment its eyes went blank and the last sliver of poison left its   
fangs. Gravity pulled it down... the rattler falling from the girl as the dagger shattered   
into hot flames that blackened its brown scales... disintegrated its lifeless body. "Miaka!"  
  
*********  
  
::Is there fighting?:: Nakago looked up from the scroll that Kouji had brought. ::That was   
Tasuki?:: The chi was so powerful... Nakago had never imagined the boy to be so strong. :: So  
suddenly too... It rivals mine?:: Nakago rose from his chair. ::Impossible.::  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
To Be Continued  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
NOTES:  
  
1. Grrr... no matter what I do to this chapter it just keeps on sounding choppy...   



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi and it's characters weren't created by yours truly...  
Standard disclaimers apply!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
::...:: Denotes thought  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
All the Things You Hold So Dear  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
.5.  
  
  
  
  
"What's taking so long, dammit!" the bandit muttered through grit teeth. He could   
still taste the coppery traces of blood left in his mouth. ::He'd better have some   
water too...::   
  
Just then, a voice came from behind the closed tavern door. "How can I help you?"  
  
Upon hearing Mitsukake's voice, he felt relief wash over his frazzled nerves. "Open   
up will ya! Someone needs help!"  
  
The voice was familiar to the doctor's ears. He slid the wood apart, regarding the   
young man as he hurriedly walked in. He then noticed the female hanging weakly from   
his arms. "What happened?"  
  
"She got bitten by one of those snakes." Tasuki eyed the room frantically. "Hey!   
Where do I put her?"  
  
Mitsukake outstretched his strong arms. "I'll take her." When the girl was successfully   
transferred, He carried her to a futon that was spread in the corner. "Did you suck   
the poison out?"  
  
He nodded as he followed the two. "I think so but I can't get the bleeding to stop!"  
  
Mitsukake studied the blood on her yukata before parting it, immediately noticing   
where the girl had been bitten. He remained calm as his eyes traced the two holes that   
seared open the girl's outer thigh. "It was a big one wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..." Tasuki watched him work, soothed by the graceful motions of his arms as he   
cleaned the wounds. "I dunno where she was headed, but she was sure trying to get there   
fast." He remembered her words the evening before. ::"Leave me alone.":: "Is there   
anything I can do?"  
  
He nodded. "Go upstairs to the shop. Get some antiseptic from Shoaka."   
  
*********  
  
She entered the cell, heart stopping upon noticing exactly what her patient looked like.  
Nuriko rested the bowl of water against the cold stone floors, startled at the noise made   
by the two solids as they collided. ::His face is so beautiful.:: Her eyes never left   
Hotohori's golden ones as she stationed her supplies next to him. How was she to  
concentrate while touching such an exquisite man? ::I wonder why he's a prisoner:: She   
thought as she nervously stripped the bandages into manageable pieces.   
According to Suboshi, the wounds on his body needed to be cleaned and covered.   
  
*********  
  
Tasuki trudged up the wooden stairs. When he finally reached the top, a woman with long  
blonde hair met him.   
  
She smiled. "Tasuki, what brings you here?"  
  
He placed a shy hand behind his neck. "Mitsukake needs some antiseptic."   
  
"Is that all?" She probed, turning her body towards the storage room.  
  
Tasuki thought of the thin, bloodied yukata that Miaka had been wearing. "And do you  
have any clothes?"  
  
"Clothes?" The woman questioned curiously.  
  
"Yeah... Something for a girl about my age. I'll pay you."  
  
She nodded before leaving him.  
  
  
**********  
  
Hotohori felt utterly helpless under the woman's light touches. He watched the prison  
bars as she worked, too weak to wince as the cloth pressed against his tender flesh.  
"Are you a doctor?" He managed to say.   
  
"Well, you can say that." Nuriko smiled to herself. :: I've had 4 years of medical   
training.:: She sighed wistfully, remembering her days as a lady. ::That's right.   
It wasn't always like this.:: It was Nakago who had changed everything... had taken   
away everything from her land, to her family, to her freedom. ::Why does it seem like  
it was so long ago?::   
  
"Thank you." Came his soft voice, breaking her train of thought.  
  
"No problem" she answered, feeling closer to him than she did to anyone in the world.  
  
*********  
  
Tasuki rested the clear liquid next to the doctor. "What're you doing?"  
  
"Preparing my needle." He answered flatly, threading the pig skin through its eye.   
  
The boy began unwrapping the paper parcel in his other hand. "I got her some clothes."  
  
"You'll put them on her when I'm done."  
  
"ME?!?" Tasuki exclaimed questioningly.   
  
"She's your wife isn't she?"  
  
The bandit blushed. "You've got the wrong idea."  
  
He kept focus, touching the sharp metal point to Miaka's skin as she stirred   
slightly.  
  
Tasuki moved closer. ::Does she feel that?::   
  
Mitsukake pushed the needle through a small fleshy flap. "Don't worry, she won't feel   
a thing." The flame-haired youth was practically breathing down his neck. "Can you step   
back a little?"  
  
"Oh." He moved to the other side of the girl, still keeping his amber eyes on the small   
stitches that the doctor made.  
  
::He's so worried.:: Mitsukake tried to lighten the mood. "So where'd you find her?"  
  
"I got to her when she was leaving Nakago's property."  
  
"Nakago's?" The larger man moved on to the other opening. "What was she doing there?"  
  
Tasuki scratched his head. "She works for him I guess."  
  
"Well, you should watch out for her."  
  
His eyebrows furrowed. "Why? It's not my business what she does."  
  
"She's too young to have to be involved with someone like Nakago." He pulled the needle  
for the last time. "And you know that."  
  
::What do I know?:: Tasuki watched as he proceeded to wrap the newly closed wounds in   
bandages. He breathed in, feeling slightly overwhelmed. "So, you think I should take   
her back?"  
  
Mitsukake shook his head. "I wouldn't. If she was headed out when you found her, i'd   
say take her home."  
  
"But I don't know where she lives."  
  
"So take her to your place." Mitsukake returned her leg to the ground. "I'll ask   
Shoaka to dress her."  
  
*********  
  
Nakago remained stone-still as Soi dressed him. "Soi." His voice was low yet so  
trembingly prowerful.   
  
She felt her heart-rate quicken as he finally adressed her-- finally acknowledged  
her existence. "Yes, Nakago-sama?" She blushed at how hopefully girlish her voice  
sounded.  
  
"When you are finished here, bring Miaka to me."  
  
For a moment her fingers faultered with the cloth. ::why?:: Her heart stopped beating   
for a milli-second as his order crushed the flower of emotion that had sprouted from  
her chest. "I'm sorry your magnificence, but, That girl has already left."  
  
Nakago regarded the woman with little interest. "What do you mean?"  
  
Soi nodded, eyes never leaving his broad shoulders. "I saw her leaving the property   
earlier."  
  
He remained unmoved. His room was so cool in the evening. He felt detached from his   
senses-- so much so, that he could barely feel her hands and fingers through the   
heavy material of his robe. "Is that so?" He closed his eyes. ::How foolish of   
Miaka.:: "How very foolish" he repeated out loud.   
  
  
*********  
  
Miaka's eyes fluttered open. ::I'm still alive?::  
  
Tasuki loosened his hold on the girl as she sat up, simultaneously applying more pressure   
to the reins that he had been holding. When the horse had slowed its gallop to a more  
leisurely one he addressed the girl. "You awake?"  
  
She slowly began to feel the stinging in her outer thigh. She looked down to find her   
body covered by a flowered light-blue cloth. Touching a hand to the pink obi around  
her waist, she realized that she was wearing an expensive formal kimono. "Where did  
these come from?"  
  
"Hmm?" The bandit couldn't keep the grin off his face. His proud eyes roved across the   
girl's outfit with appreciation and congratulation. "I got you those."  
  
Miaka studied the flowing sleeves and lush texture of the cloth. "It's so beautiful."  
  
He returned his eyes to the barren country road. "Of course. It was me who picked them   
out you know."  
  
She glanced at her surroundings before watching wearily at Tasuki. "Where are we?"   
  
"Were approaching Mt. Leikaku."  
  
::Mt. Leikaku?:: Miaka's mind spun at her limited knowledge of the region. "Are we near  
Nakago's dojo?"  
  
"We passed there a while ago." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?" Miaka's eyes widened, panic settling over her. "We have to go back!"  
  
Tasuki watched her confusedly. "Go back? Why?"  
  
She reached for the reins yet Tasuki held them tightly. "Oi! What are you doing?"  
  
"If we're not going to Nakago's then where are you taking me?!?"  
  
Tasuki smiled. "Relax. It's a surprise."  
  
Miaka was on the brink of tears. "I have to get back... Or else..."  
  
Tasuki furrowed his eyebrow. "Or else what? Weren't you're the same one who tried to run   
away. I saw you leaving from there!"   
  
"Me?" Miaka's mind replayed everything that had just happened. ::What was I trying to do?::  
She shook her head. "I wasn't running away."  
  
Tasuki could feel his frustrations building up. "What do you mean you weren't running? When  
I found you, you were headed towards the wilderness."  
  
Miaka studied the rockiness of the ground beneath them. She then noticed that he had given   
her sandals as well. "That was a mistake."  
  
"And you almost got yourself killed for it. If I hadn't gotten you to that doctor, you'd   
return to Nakago's in an urn."  
  
She could feel her stomach grumbling. Her hunger added to the weakness that she felt. "But I   
have to work. If I don't go back then my family..." ::You'll never see your family again.::  
  
Tasuki sighed. "So how about you work for me?"  
  
She looked into his face, surprised to see concern in his amber eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
The bandit shrugged. "I mean you already owe me for the clothes and for saving your life. If   
you're so bent on keeping busy why not come with me?"  
  
::Is he serious?:: Miaka searched his face reading nothing but earnest. She turned her eyes to  
the smooth back of the stallion they were riding. "But Nakago..."  
  
::So stubborn!:: "He wouldn't even know if you were dead or alive."  
  
Miaka closed her eyes, heart thumping erratically in her chest. ::Can I leave?:: The sky was   
becoming so dark, and the wind all-consuming. "Only if you promise."  
  
"What?"   
  
The girl continued. "I'll go with you only if you promise to return me to Nakago when you're   
done with me."  
  
Tasuki pouted. "You really want to go back there? Are you sure?" ::Maybe Mitsukake slipped   
her some mind-altering drugs when I was upstairs...::  
  
She nodded.   
  
Tasuki sighed. "Fine Miaka, I promise." ::Sheesh.::   
  
  
To Be Continued  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
NOTES:  
  
1. The story should start picking up soon. I can't help how slowly it's moving! ;_; 


	6. Chapter 6

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi and it's characters weren't created by yours truly...  
Standard disclaimers apply!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
::...:: Denotes thought  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
All the Things You Hold So Dear  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
.6.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kouji!!"  
  
"Tasuki!!"  
  
The two locked arms and began dancing around in circles.   
  
"It's been such a long time!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
They separated, smiling brightly at one another.   
  
Kouji was the first to speak. "So you came to join the party?"  
  
Tasuki blushed "Not exactly. I just wanted to take some stuff up to my room. Is  
there anything to eat?"  
  
Kouji grabbed his friends arm. "Is there? You haven't been away that long! Come this   
way!"  
  
The two made their way through the sea of drunken men. As they walked, Tasuki couldn't   
help but notice the small crowd that had formed to the left of them. "What's going on there?"  
  
"Where?" Kouji followed his eyes, grinning upon realizing what the other boy had meant.  
"Nothing unusual. Eiken's drunk as piss so he's stripping."  
  
Tasuki sweatdropped. "What an ass."   
  
Kouji nodded. "You can say that again! I can't stand looking at him."  
  
He arched an orange eyebrow. "Why? Is he naked?"  
  
Kouji shivered at the thought. "No!" He sighed before continuing. "Wasn't he the reason why   
we had to run those errands for Nakago? Che, You've got too big a heart Tasuki! If I were   
the leader his ass would be grass!"  
  
The older boy shook his head. "A bandit is a bandit... No matter how fuckin' stupid he is."  
  
Kouji turned the corridor. "Stupid ain't the word. You've got to be brain-dead if you try   
to rob a shogun like Nakago?"  
  
Tasuki sighed. "At least its over." ::Is it?:: He frowned. "Nakago'd better stay away from   
our mountain now."  
  
**********  
  
Nuriko tiptoed to the kitchen. ::Everyone must be sleeping.:: But no matter how optimistic  
her thoughts, her body just wouldn't cooperate in making them reality. ::This is so   
dangerous!:: If the loud swishing of her clothes failed to disturb everyone, she was sure   
that the deafening beat of her heart would wake the entire dojo. Holding her breath, she snuck   
past Soi's room, the ringing increasing in her ears as the floorboards creaked underneath   
her weight. At this rate she would be beaten and Hotohori would be left to starve.   
::Hotohori.:: Her heartbeat softened as she remembered how weak he had been. ::I must get   
him some food.::   
  
*********  
  
Tasuki entered his room, juggling bowls, multiple utensils, and bottle of sake in his   
arms. Kouji followed with a tray of food, stopping at the closed doors.  
  
The dark-haired bandit cleared his throat as Tasuki slid the wood apart. "Hello, Open up!   
Who is it? It's me! Me who?"  
  
Tasuki had left his friend at the door, accustomed to his ritual of inviting himself in. That  
didn't disturb him at all -- what had bothered him was the fact that just as he opened the door  
and Kouji began speaking, he had seen Miaka scamper off behind his curtains.  
  
"It's Kouji coming to bring food with Tasuki! Will ya let me in? Yes, come in! Arigatou!"   
After his soliloquy, the dark-haired bandit entered, failing to see Miaka, and what she had  
done.   
  
Tasuki furrowed his eyebrows. "What is that moron doing?"  
  
Kouji rested his load by Tasuki's bed. "What moron?"  
  
"Miaka."  
  
Kouji smiled devilishly. "Miaka? You have a female friend here?"   
  
Tasuki nodded. "Yeah, but she's hiding..."  
  
Kouji tapped him on the shoulder. "So that's why you can't join us!" He whistled  
before heading to the door. "I guess i'll just leave you two alone then."  
  
The flame-haired youth stretched out his free hand. "No wait! You don't have to leave!  
Kouji!"  
  
The boy spoke as he closed the wood behind him. "I wouldn't want to interrupt anything."  
  
Tasuki blushed. "Oi! It's not what you think! Kouji!" He was answered by a door slam and  
the subsequent sound of silence. ::What a jerk:: he thought before turning to where Miaka  
had hidden. "And you! Get from behind those curtains!"  
  
Miaka remained frozen as Tasuki's voice called out to her. It was the same, yet it sounded  
differently now that she knew what he wanted. ::That other voice.:: She closed her eyes as  
she remembered the scar-faced man that had plagued her dreams the night before. He had  
treated her like a 'thing', and Tasuki had to be no different.  
  
"Miaka!" Tasuki waited a few seconds before shouting again. "MIAKA!" When he received  
no response or movement from the girl, he trudged over to her hiding place, practically  
ripping down the curtains in frustration. "It's too late at night for games!" When  
he finally saw the fright in the girl's face his tone softened. "Just come and get something   
to eat."  
  
::Eat?!?!:: Miaka peered cautiously around the bandit, pleased to find a tray of food   
spread out behind him. She knew that she couldn't resist under normal circumstances and  
since she hadn't eaten in almost 2 days, refusing would be both foolish and futile.   
  
She followed Tasuki to the dinner setup and he immediately began scooping   
out miso soup and the most delicious-looking rice and fish she had ever laid eyes upon.  
  
The boy sweatdropped as he handed her a piping hot bowl. "You... you're starting to drool you   
know?"  
  
She accepted the food offering, hand trembling slightly from the fear of what would happen  
when their meal was done. :: And I thought he was a nice guy...::  
  
A happy fang peered from his lips as he reached for the sake. "Do you drink?" Upon hearing   
no answer, he shrugged before bringing the whole bottle and its alcoholic content to his   
chapped lips.   
  
*********  
  
His eyes opened slowly, the blue of the night kissing against the similarly blue contractile   
disks of each iris. He grinned to himself before turning to lie on his back. Intuition was a   
wondrous thing and whether it came from his being born a scorpio or his having interactions   
with all kinds of people, Nakago had developed awesome powers of perception. That ability,   
coupled with his equally precise reasoning, made him perfect for lack of a better word. He   
sighed. Intuition was a wondrous thing indeed, manifesting itself in hunches, sudden   
thoughts and even dreams. ::Dreams.:: He had just woken from a dream. It wasn't really a   
dream but because his eyes were closed he termed it as such. Through the random images and   
memories that had flashed themselves across his mind, he realized that Miaka would return.  
He glanced over at the spot that she'd writhed in only a few nights before. He followed the   
rise and fall of the cloth, blinking intermittently with each movement of his eyes. He could   
almost see her form on the curves of the empty silk. Could almost hear her gasping for air   
and trying pitifully to moan his name. ::She'll be back.:: It was then that he'd gotten the  
feeling that he should go visit the dungeon.  
  
*********  
  
His face reddened as the sake slid down his throat. The euphoric feel of the   
liquid simultaneously burning and warming his insides, making him feel calm and at ease. He   
didn't even notice that Miaka had downed all of her food until he rested the jug down.  
"What?!?! You're done?" His eyes goggled at the spotless condition of her plates and bowls.  
He studied the remaining portion of food, deciding that he would split the rest with her (even   
though he hadn't eaten yet) if she was still hungry. "Do you want more?"  
  
Her expression brightened slightly, anxiety still predominant in her features. She didn't   
have the strength to speak so she nodded, trying not to make contact with his hand as she   
relayed her bowl to him.  
  
As he re-scooped the rice, he couldn't help but frown. "You really need to loosen up a bit."  
His eyes never left the steam created by the food's heat. "I know we don't really know   
each other, but you seem like a different person." He pursed his lips, remembering the   
bright-eyed youth that he'd seen laughing with Nuriko. ::What could've changed her?:: He shook   
the thoughts out of his head before sliding the meal to her. "I hope you're not scared of   
me?" He caught the flinch that she'd made, causing him to lose his breath for a second.   
"Don't worry." He said darkly, eyes lowering with hurt. "I won't bite."  
  
*********  
  
Nakago's boots glided across the stone floors, stopping at the cell that was mysteriously  
open. ::What do we have here?:: His long fingers encircled the leather whip that rested  
longingly against his palms. It seemed that he would have more fun than he had bargained   
for. The soft voices of Nuriko and Hotohori tickled his eardrum as he made his way through  
the long, cold bars. ::Much more fun.::  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
To Be Continued  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
NOTES:  
  
1. Really rough draft... any suggestions?  
  
Ja!  
~Courtney-chan 


End file.
